Hell In Beacon
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Beacon has turned to chaos as the students have begun eating each other. Join the four survivors as they fight their way through the apocalypse and get to safety.


**This is new for me D: I decided to write some different things while i think of ideas for my main fic "Beacon High School".**

**I hope you enjoy ^^ **

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Ruby screamed as her once best friend bit into her forearm "Weiss please stop!" She pushed the now blood stained heiress away. Tears stained the young girl's cheeks as she pleaded for her friend to come back. "What is wrong with you?"

Weiss groaned and staggered back towards the girl, eyes filled with hunger.

Ruby held her bitten arm and backed up against her dorm wall "Weiss…" She whispered through her tears. Seeing Weiss in this state was painful for her to watch. "I can't take it anymore!" She screamed, holding her arms open for her first ever friend.

Weiss clamped her jaw shut into Ruby's neck and pulled off a chunk of flesh.

Ruby fought back the urge to scream and pulled Weiss into a hug "Weiss…" She cried quietly before falling into darkness.

* * *

Jaune took a seat next to Ren and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, fully aware of how his leader was feeling.

"Pyrrha is still stuck in the infirmary… She's only gotten worse." Explained the blonde.

"Nora is with her, so I'm sure she'll be fine." Ren shrugged, taking a sip of tea.

"I hope so." Jaune gave a weak smile.

Jaune turned his head as he heard the creak of the cafeteria door. Velvet entered the room with her head down. She dragged her feet with each slow step.

"Hey, here's bunny girl." Cardin grinned and stood up "Let's go say hi." CRDL made their way over to the bunny eared girl and stood in her path.

"Hey freak, remember us?" Cardin spat.

Velvet slowly raised her head, causing Cardin to back off "What the hell?"

The left side of the girls face was covered in blood and one of her eyes was missing. She opened her mouth and pounced on top of the bigger boy.

"What?" Jaune stood up.

Cardin screamed out in pain as the girl bit into his cheek "Get her off!" He demanded.

Russel pulled the girl off of his leader "Get the fuck off!" He shoved her.

"Hey!" Jaune angrily shouted at Russel.

"What?" Russel turned to shout back, but was dragged to the floor by Velvet.

Cardin sat up and crawled over to the pinned boy.

"Cardin! Help me!" Russel's eyes grew with hope as his leader got closer.

Cardin reached the boy and opened his mouth, letting a drop of drool fall onto the mohawk boy's chest.

"C..Cardin?" Russel started to panic.

The older boy bit onto Russel's arm. Russel swung his free hand into his leader's jaw, which tightened on impact. He let out a scream and blood erupted into Cardin's mouth.

Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder and nodded towards the exit. Jaune nodded in agreement and readied for his sprint.

Ren signalled "Now" with his hand and the two ran out of the cafeteria.

"What was that?!" Jaune breathed heavily as he ran.

"I don't know…" Ren answered "We have to get the girls and get somewhere safe."

"I know." Jaune agreed, turning a corner to be met with two students stumbling down the hall.

Ren pulled Jaune in another direction and shook his head "_Chaos…"_

* * *

Yang punched the wall of the room Blake had dragged her into "We can't just wait here!" She complained "Ruby and Weiss are out there!"

Blake sighed "I know."

"You don't seem bothered by it!" The brawler raised her voice.

"We just saw students get eaten by other students…" Blake said "They followed us here and now we are trapped… there is not much we can do."

"I know…" Yang spoke sadly "But I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We are useless in this situation without our weapons." Blake informed "And they are in our lockers."

Yang frowned "I hope Ruby is okay…"

* * *

Ren dragged Jaune into their dorm and quietly shut the door behind them. He quickly walked over to his bed and grabbed Stormflower and checked the clip.

Jaune examined the boy and followed his lead. He picked up Crocea Mors and sheathed the blade. "What do we plan on doing with these?" He asked "We can't just attack our friends."

"We do what we must." Ren answered.

"You have gone insane! I refuse to fight humans." Jaune protested.

Ren groaned "Fine." He walked towards the entrance "You will just die." He shot the blonde a glare and opened the door.

Jaune shook his head and followed "Dammit…"

* * *

Yang put her hand on the door handle and let out a breath "You ready?"

Blake nodded and readied herself for the run "Don't stop running, just get to the locker room."

"Now!" Yang burst through the door and stopped "It's empty?..."

Blake looked around the dark corridor. The walls were covered in bloody handprints and the floor had crimson pools. A soft groaning sound echoed throughout the hallways.

"Strange… I'm sure they followed us." Blake put a hand to her chin.

"Shh!" Yang hushed the girl "Do you hear that?"

Blake listened carefully and could hear someone shuffling on the floor. The girls looked towards the sound and saw a hand grab the corner at the end of the hallway. Blake wasted no time in grabbing Yang's arm and pulling her towards the lockers.

"They could be hurt!" Yang struggled under the faunas' grip, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Trust me Yang, that person is more dangerous than any grimm." Blake countered and turned another corner.

"What do you mean?" The blonde questioned.

Blake sighed "Have you ever heard of zombies?"

"Zombies aren't real Blake." Yang scoffed.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I saw what they did…" She shuddered.

"I know what we saw!" Yang growled "You can't possibly expect me to believe that it's zombies."

"I saw them eating other students!" Blake let go of Yang and turned to challenge her "If you don't want to believe me then fine! Just don't expect me to protect you all the time!"

"Blake…"

"Forget it… let's get our weapons and find the others…" Blake stormed off towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Jaune held his sword close, whatever was going on, he refused to hurt other students. He saw Ren creep around the corner to the infirmary and signal for him to follow.

"Are you serious about this?" Jaune asked once again.

Ren sighed "Jaune, for once believe me. They are not humans anymore, if you do not kill them they will kill you."

"What if there is a cure?" The blonde countered "We could save them…"

Ren shook his head "They are dead… We saw Cardin die and then come back."

"They came back! There is some hope that we can save them."

"Jaune, I am not going to stand by and watch my friend die. It's them or us."

Jaune sighed and walked over to the door "_Please be okay…" _He prayed. He opened the door and took a step inside.

Ren followed the blonde boy and shut the door behind him. "Jaune… Be careful."

Jaune nodded and slowly crept to Pyrrha's bed. As he got closer to the bed he noticed that she was missing and started to worry. "Pyrrha!" He called out.

"Quiet!" Ren hushed the boy and made his way over.

A hungry wail caused the boys to freeze.

"_Please god, no…" _Jaune thought.

Ren slowly turned to face the source of the noise and gasped "Nora…"

Jaune turned to see what his friend was looking at and felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune reached his hand out to the girl only to have it pulled back.

Ren shook his head and pointed at what the red head was focused on. Tears slipped from the black haired boy's eyes.

Jaune looked past Pyrrha to see a familiar orange haired girl "Nora…" Jaune froze when he realised what she was doing. _"She's eating her!" _He felt like throwing up.

Ren raised Stormflower and took aim at Pyrrha.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked, stepping in front of the guns.

"Get out of my way Jaune." Ren ordered harshly.

Pyrrha turned her head towards Jaune and let out a moan.

"Jaune…" Ren motioned to the girl behind him.

Jaune jumped back in surprise "Pyrrha!"

The red head girl reached her arms out to grab the blonde boy. Her teeth were stained red with blood and drool hung from her mouth. She lunged for Jaune and grabbed him by the shoulder pads.

"Pyrrha! Stop!" He shouted as he pushed the girl off of him.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! I had a blast writing it ^^ **

**Goodnight all and a lovely sleep to you all :D **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
